The Yellow Serum
by XBrain130
Summary: {Set 3 years after Tris' death, 6 months after the timeskip.} Tobias still misses Tris, but one day, Caleb offers him the opportunity of see her again... and to maintain a promise he made to her. (No, this in not a "Tris is miraculously revived/still alive" story!) [Tobias' POV. Three-shot. Chapter 1-2 rated T for slight swearing and themes, chapter 3 ratem M for heavy themes.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. My name is XBrain130, and this is my first fanfic about Divergent. Until now I only wrote about an anime called Yu-Gi-Oh!. It's quite different from this. There wasn't any official pairing, so I'm not used to this much success for a couple. But it's great.**

**I greatly enjoyed all three main books (which I read in the span of three nights each), but I didn't read the Tobias' spin-offs yet, nor watched the movie. During Allergiant, I actually cried, starting from where Tris dies and until I finished it. I know it's a sad, bittersweet finale, but I think it was absolutely epic. So, since I usually try to follow the canon in my fics, I will not revive Tris (come on, she was cremated!)**

**You read right. This is TrisxFour story with Tris dead. I hope you will enjoy it. I discovered this fandom only recently, I didn't read any of its fics yet. So, if you're reading this and you wrote something similar, let me say I absolutely didn't copied you, nor I could.**

**That said, I hope you enjoy. Ops, I said that 2 times XD**

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Right now I'm laying at the couch of my home. Evelyn left a few minutes ago to buy something for dinner. My eyes wander through the room aimlessly. I'm thinking about her again. Today, exactly 3 years passed since her death. So, today I'm in a gloomy mood. I wonder how would be our lives now, if that bastard of David didn't shoot her. Would her and Evelyn go along, or they would argue endlessly like often daughters-in-law and mothers-in-law do?

I remember that time she told me how he faced me in her fear landscape, and what I promised her. Some thoughts start floating in my mind. Would we have had sons? And then, I realize something. If David would have not killed her, she would maybe have been influenced by the memory serum... what if she would have forgotten everything? I don't know if I could bear her having her memories of me deleted.

I shake my head to dispel everything from my mind. I focus only on her smiling face. Her big eyes. I close mine.

I jolt up when I hear the sound of the doorbell. It can't be Evelyn. She has the keys. Reluctantly, I get up, and I go to open the door. I instinctively look away when Caleb appears in front me. «Hello Four.» he says. «Hello.» I reply huskily. «Can I come inside?» he asks shyly seeing my perturbed expression. His hushed tone reminds me for a moment of the Abnegation. «Okay.»

He silently enters, and sits on a chair near the couch. «...these three years have been long for you... didn't they?» he begins with caution. I know he's trying to not hurt me, but still he manages to. «Yeah...» He makes the face one would do when is stinged. He evidently still feels guilty. «...I came here... to give you a gift.» he murmurs as he searches something in his pocket. He pulls out the hand, and when he opens it, it contains a phial. Inside, there is a bright-yellow liquid, radiant like the sun. «Don't worry, it's not what it seems.» he jokes, but with a prudent voice.

I gingerly take the small container between my fingers. «It's something I worked on lately in my free time. It's a mixture of a small part of fear serum, and peace serum. It creates something like a simulation, but instead of one's fears, it shows what it most joyful for them.» I can practically feel my eyes lit up. «However, it has a rather weak power, so it works only if the subject is in a state of calmness, or when is asleep.» For the first time since he entered, I look in his eyes. «Do you mean this thing makes pleasant dreams?» I ask with a strange sound in my voice. He nods. «Quite, but the fear serum part makes them very realistic.»

I found myself staring into the small tube. «I know what are thinking. And yes, it is possible.» He puts a hand on my shoulder. «This is to repay you. I know you will forever hate me, but, I hope this will relieve the thing.» He turns, and starts walking towards the door. «Make good use of it. If you want more of it, please do not hesitate to contact me.» That said, he opens the door, and disappears.

**. . .**

I keep the serum near me for the rest of the day. Finished the steaks, I found Evelyn rising an eyebrow at me. «Tobias... what's that thing you're turning over between your fingers since I came back?» I look up at my mother. «A gift by Caleb. He says it brings good dreams.» Her other eyebrow raises as well. «Ooh.»

We stare at each other for a minute, then I look out of the window. Finally, the sun is setting. I was waiting this, like, forever. «I think today I'll go to bed early.» Now, she's looking at me like she was shocked. «Wait. Are you the real Tobias Eaton? Because he normally spends the night melancholically watching action movies before falling asleep on the couch!» she says with a worried-like voice, but I know deep inside she's teasing me. I stuck out my tongue. «I just feel sleepy this evening.» I lie. Actually, I never felt this nervous. At least, not in the last 3 years.

**. . .**

I stare at the liquid creating golden sparks of light as I sit on the bed, Evelyn already on the verge of falling asleep. I think that I know what I would dream by drinking that stuff. But, I remember Tris' (her name still causes me a bit of pain inside the chest) uneasiness ever time we were close to do that. Even if she is a simulation in my head, I refuse to force her. So, I drink only a small sip, so to start easy with her. I shut off the light, and I lay on the bed. I can hear Evelyn's ronfs. I close my eyes, and to calm myself, I try to remember her heart rate that time she saw my fear landscape, when we were sealed in the box. I take a few deep breaths. It gradually slows down, and a smile creeps on my face as I prepare myself to meet her again.

My dear little Beatrice.

* * *

**Okay, the 1st part ends here. If you like the premise, please review and fav, and eventually help me in enhancing my writing style. If this story gets some love, I'll maybe write more for Divergent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, Tobias' first dream. Sorry if they are OOC.**

* * *

**TOBIAS**

My eyes are closed. I hear my nervous breath.

I open my eyes.

I'm in my bedroom. I sit up. I look around, but Evelyn is nowhere to be see. I don't hear a single noise. Then, I hear again the doorbell. Gulping, I slowly walk towards the door. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I'm about to see, and I open the door.

«Tobias.»

She looks like the time didn't stopped for her. Her hair is again long, her eyes are sparkling like they never lost that life, and the old black Dauntless suit covers her body, now slightly more developed and filled. She's higher than last time, but still a bit shorter than me. She looks a lot like how she was during the initiation, but in a 19-years-old version. But at the same time, she's more beautiful than ever.

Despite how much I tried to calm myself earlier, I broke down and I hug her tightly, and I start crying. «Oh, Tris...» I breath in her ear as I let out the tears I was holding for years. She says nothing, but makes me kneel down and hugs me, just like I did every time she needed to think something else than the various horrible things that happened to her.

As I continued to cry on her shoulder, she smiles and pats my back motherly. «You should see yourself... to think I always thought you were so tough and immovable... and how I was so weak and emotional...» She says it with a comforting tone, but I can feel a slight mocking tone.

Just the good old Tris.

Summarily wiping my tears, I look in her eyes, then I put my lips on hers, «You never were weak...», and I kiss her as deeply as I can. I feel her sigh, and she moves a hand around my head. I pull her in my lap, and she reacts by wrapping her legs around my hips. Her scent feels like bravery and clean, almost nothing at all like my memory of her usual scent of uneasiness and sweat.

Her hand is caressing my back, just as she used to do every time we kissed. After some seconds, she pulls back slightly, and rubs my cheek with her slim fingers, vaguely like I used to do with my thumb. My lips then slide on her neck, causing the both of us to sigh. «I'm so happy... to see you again...» I whisper as she lets out a light moan at my kiss. «Me too...» I can feel her voice is more firm than before, as if she became more mature over the past 3 years.

Still, she shivers slightly when I rub my hands against her hips, though now she looks like it was more for desire than for shyness. Unconsciously my hands follow the line of her body: hips, sides of the torso, shoulders, neck, and now they are again on her cheeks. I gently lead her face back on mine, and when she closes her eyes and tilts her head, I lean forward, and we kiss passionately once again.

My arms slowly fall around her waist, and hers cling around my neck, both trying to press the other against theyself as much as possible, as if trying to fuse our bodies, and become one thing.

My hand then casually slips on the zip of her jeans, but hers darts down and grabs mine. She separates again from me and looks in my eyes, and from the look in her own I understand she isn't scared. No, this time it isn't that the reason.

«I want it too...» she says without hesitation, «...but you have not happiness enough.» It sounds like some weird riddle, but then I understand. It was the simulation... and I didn't drunk enough serum to bring her to do that. But she is encouraging me to assume more next time.

She smiles and runs again her fingertips on my face, up to the lower lid of my eye, the one with the speckle. «I can't wait next time, but now I must go...» She kisses my forehead, then she presses hers against it. «I love you.»

**. . .**

When I wake up, I know I'm smiling widely. When I open my eyes, I found Evelyn staring at me. Sitting up on the bed, I blush slightly. «Hey.» I say. «Hey.» she replies, «So, how it went?» I blush a little deeper, but I force myself to remain still. «What?» She giggles and sits beside me, putting an arm on my shoulders. «Come on, if you smile like that in the morning, there can only be one thing you dreamed about.»

I'm not sure which way I should talk without offend her, but then I decide I don't care. «We made out. That's it.» Normally thinking about her kisses causes me pain, but today I'm too cheerful and frivolous. «Reaaaalllyyy?» she asks with a teasing voice. My face struggles to remain straight. «Yes. Why you ask?» She shrugs. «I was wondering what dreams you could do about your girlfriend after drinking a serum created by the brother of said girl.» She says that like we were filming a scene of a comedy. But I can't bring myself to laugh, for some reason. She drops her smile and hug me. «Sorry, it was just a stupid joke.»

Sighing, I hug her in response, then I start preparing myself. Today is Monday, so I have to work. Yay.

Anyway, today I'm in a good mood.

**. . .**

While I'm doing a research for her, Johanna approaches my desk, and calls my attention by tapping on it. «I can swear there's something different in you today.» she says with a pensive face, but smiling. Now she lets her full face be shown, just like Tris suggested her. I let myself smile in return, and she snaps her fingers. «That's it! Your face is unusually happy!» I laugh a bit. «It's just this night I had a pleasant dream.» Her smiles a little more. «I see. How are you doing with the research I asked you?» I tap the screen. «Almost ready. I was just about do the spelling check.»

«Good.» She then leaves. As I press Enter, I lean back for a few seconds, longing for tonight.

**. . .**

I sit down on the bed, staring at the serum. This time, I swallow three sips. I lay back, and I close my eyes. This time I'm more relaxed, so it doesn't take too much to fall asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will raise the rating.**

**I'm not sure if this one came out as I wanted it, but this is the best I could do with the kiss. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting, but I had some writers block. I'm also that it is short, but since this is still a first time, I didn't want to make it too dirty.**

* * *

I don't know how we got here, but I'm sitting on my bed, and she's sitting on my lap, and we are kissing.

Sighing, I lean back and I take her down, and she lies down on top of me without stopping to kiss me. Her slim fingers slip under my shirt, and pull it up. A light shiver runs on my skin as she gently strokes my belly and chest. I bury my face in her shoulder, nuzzling her collarbone with my nose. She hums slightly.

«So, Tris...» I whisper as I detach, «...are you sure you're ready?» She gently grabs my hands, and lead them to the hem of the shirt. Blushing slightly, she nods. «Okay, sweetie.» She raises an eyebrow. It makes a funny contrast with her red cheeks. «...sweetie?» I can't hold back a little chuckle. «Just teasing.» She blushes a little more, but now she looks annoyed. But she giggles.

That beautiful sound dies in her throat as I slowly start to pull up her shirt, her hands still under mine. When it is completely up, I throw it aside, and I carefully examine her torso. She has a quite slim one, but it is slightly more toned than it seemed under the cloth. She keeps her eyes down, a bit embarrassed. When I think that those eyes saw of my body more than I ever saw of her own, I feel the instinct of keep going.

And she guesses it, apparently. «Y-you can continue...» she murmurs. My hand starts to tremble very slightly, just like her body, as I slowly reach for the clasp of the bra. I slip off the buckle, and it falls. Tris blushes more, and rubs her arms, though I seems more she feels cold. Smiling, I kiss her cheek while I press her tightly against myself, and all she does is gasping quietly. «Ooh... i-it's a nice feeling...» she whispers, struggling to not rub herself against my chest.

I trace lines on her bare back, feeling her hot breath on my heart as she presses her face on my chest to muffle her groans. Carefully, I flip over ourselves, and she looks up in my eyes. My hand slowly creeps on her chest, and with a bit of uncertainty, I gently close my palm on her small breast. Instantly her body bucks a little and a moan of pleasure escapes from her. «Aah! T-that's g-good...!» Sparks run through my body at just hearing the tone of her voice.

Still instinctively, I put my other hand in her other breast, and I start to slowly massage them. Long moans of lust escape come out, making me shiver as I turn on more. «Ooooooh... T-tobiaaas... please... mooore...»

Well, isn't a boyfriend supposed to do everything their girlfriend wishes?

Kissing her deeply, one of my hands starts kneading her slightly rougher, causing her to moan louder, while the other one runs along her belly, brushing her navel, and lastly toying with the buckle of her belt. Tilting her head, she wraps her arms around my shoulders as I pull ourselves up. Both blushing and staring in each other's eyes, we each slowly unbuckle the other's jeans, until we both remain in our last piece of underwear. Tris looks around embarrassed. Making a embarrassed smile as well, I put a hand under her chin. «But you don't have to do this...» I whisper.

«But... I _want_ to do this...» she murmurs, looking at me with her big eyes. Beautiful, but not innocent. I can see her desire. Kissing her again, I lay her back on my bed, and clumsily I pull down her panties.

Not wasting time, I trace her with my lips: cheek, neck, collarbone, chest. I gently kiss her breasts, causing her to whimper in pleasure. «Ah...! I think... that's a sensitive s-spot... uhh!» Smiling, I start drawing very slow circles around her... opening. Her instant reaction is a loud, barely stifled groan. As my circles shrink, her moans become proportionally louder. «T-tobias! Please!» she begs with a molassed voice.

That's it. Now can no longer hold myself.

My palm hovers over her opening, and carefully, I push one finger... inside. The next thing I know, she's crying out hoarsely. «Aaaaahhh! Wh-wha... what was...» she fumbles with a breathy voice. I blush. «Sorry... I just wanted to...» She smiles and waves a hand. «D-don't get me w-wrong! It felt v-very good...» she whispers. I lean down to kiss her.

I hear her murmur «...more...»

I start to shift my finger first slow, then a bit faster, hearing her moans growing in volume, while with her arms she's clinging to me. «Ahh... yes... Tobias...» One of her hands slips down, and gingerly snucks in my shorts. «Ooh... T-tris...» I can't help a moan not unlike one of hers. «It's so... hard... and hot...» she breathes as she distracts me with her touch. It isn't particularly soft, rather, it's the firmness of her grip that makes me prey of the same feeling that until a moment ago she was experiencing. «Just like... ah... how you're... tight and wet... oh...» I moan out, trying to smile.

I begin to feel a strange feeling in my stomach, like something wild thrashing to exit. Without even realizing it, I understand that it is desire, and dissatisfaction. My body wants more. I want more. And from what I see in her lustful gaze, she wants more. In a moment, I pin her down, kissing her fiercely, and I pull down the last thing that remained on me.

Parting for some seconds, I ask her with a husky voice.

«Ready?»

She looks at me determined.

«Do it. Make me yours. Forever.»

Immediately after, I push myself inside with one movement. Tris buries her face in my chest to muffle her cry. I stop dead, scared of causing her too much pain, and I regret not going slower. «Did I hurt you?» I ask, with my voice trembling slightly. God, now I feel so awful. «Yes...» she blurts out between her panting, and my heart aches, «...but... it's much less bad than other pains I suffered...» Good, now I feel slightly better. Apparently she notices my worried face. «Hey... you should know me... I'm tough...» she says softly, stroking my cheek.

We remain standing there, hugging each other, for a few minutes, adjusting ourselves to one another. Then, she looks up at me pouting. «So? What the hell are you waiting? The violin?» I can't help a chuckle. «If you're so impatient... I'll satisfy you...» I whisper in her ear, before pulling out, then gently penetrating back. «Ahhh! Please, faster!» she moans as she clutches to me.

With both of our breaths becoming wheezy, I try to move faster as groans of pleasure come out of us. «F-faster!» she pleads, her vocal cords starting to meld, just like mine. «Ah-I try!» I gasp out, pulling her even tighter. Closing our eyes, we kiss each other deeply to muffle our louder and louder moans. Not that we needed it, since after all we are in a remote corner of my brains.

I feel her hands roaming all over my back, stroking it insistently, and her legs clasping on my waist, making for us easing drown in the pleasure. It was a sensation I could never expect to be so great, intense, hot... I feel like we never were so close. And after all, there's no way to be closer than this, with one literally inside the other. Her passionate cries, ringing out in my mouth, are turning me on ever more; I feel the desire of becoming one with her... it's difficult to describe... I just know that the more she screams and clenches on me, the more I go faster.

«Oh... oh... T-tris...» I moan, «I l-love you... I m-miss you so much ah... I wish this moment... could never end...»

«Aaaahhh... Tobiaaahhhs... m-me too...»

And then, we both moan loud in each other's ear as our bodies stiffen and a mind-blowing burst of pleasure floods in my body.

Everything becomes white...

...then black...

...and when I finally open my eyes, I see only a yellow-ash color.

After a few seconds, I realize we're both panting and cuddling, and I've buried my head in her hair and neck.

I feel tired, and the only thing I can think of is that it is a beautiful sensation, and that maybe it can be worth remaining forever asleep, and spend a never ending time with her.

If only I could find a way to prevent myself from waking up...

«Hey, Tobias.»

«Hm?»

«That was great.»

She lets out a content sigh.

«Yeah.»

I wrap my arms tightly around her.

«You know what?»

«What?»

She puts her face on my collarbone.

«I observed you during the last 3 years.»

«...eh?» I raise an eyebrow.

«That's long story,...» she sighs again, «...but in simple terms, you can say that... I'm practically your Guardian Angel.»

From the expression she takes, I guess I'm staring at her. «What? You don't believe me?» I sigh, planting a kiss on her neck. «No, that's not that. It's just... you always were my angel. My little, Divergent angel.»

I gently place my lips on hers, and everything else blurres out.

I only feel the kiss.

Then nothing.

**. . .**

«Tobias?»

«Hmmmmmm.»

«Tobias, wake up!»

«I don't want to go to school, mom.»

«...Tobias. You're 21 years old.»

Then I realize I'm in my apartment of Chicago. The name of our city still gives me a weird feeling. Sitting up on the bed, I rub my eyes. «Good morning, dear sleepy-head.» she says with a suspicious smirk. «This time you can't say me you two only kissed.»

«Why?» I asked groggy. «Because you've been moving around in the bed and moaning during all the night.» We stare at each other for a minute, then I look away as I feel my cheeks heating up. «Mom...!» I mutter. «Come on,...» she says smiling, «...I'm going to make breakfast today.»

As she heads to the fridge, I take in my hand what remains of the serum. «You you've been watching all this time, eh?» I whisper to no one. I open the nightstand, and I put the phial under my clothes. «Maybe I'll not need this for a while. At least, not until my mother is around.»

As a take a quick look in the mirror, I ruffle a bit my hair. Then, I feel a cold shiver on my skin, as if someone touched it. Strangely, the window is closed.

«Tobias, the scrambled eggs are ready!» Stretching my limbs, I sit on the table where we eat. «And now, tell me... » she trails off as she gives me the plate. My eyes widen in shock. «_What_!?» She bursts out laughing. «Ahah! Your face is priceless!» she giggles. Sighing once again, I force myself to fill my mouth of food before I can reply.


End file.
